The thin line between love and hate
by evilcrossedwithgood
Summary: Draco and Blaise have no other friends then themselfs and are two of the few slytherins to return to hogwarts will hermione show them friendship or hate, only time will tell. please read and review its a rubbish summary
1. a new beginning

**A/N this is the short first chapter this is only my second story that i've started on fanfic so bare with me i'm not sure where i'm going with it yet so ideas in the future will be good anyway review and tell me if you think i should carry on or delete it R&R**

Chapter1 a new beginning

"Oh my god I can't believe it, I mean of all things!" Ron said while walking up and down the corridor.

"What are you shouting about now?" Hermione said while reading the latest book she had got her hands on. Ron showed her the letter he had just received, it read.

_Dear Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter_

_I would like to inform you that Hogwarts will be reopening for September the 1__st__ and seem as though you were unable to join us last year we would be happy for you to do your last year with us this year. As I thought it would be better for our young witch and wizards to leave our school with all the education possible, I have sent this letter to all the 7__th__ year student that were or were not with us last year seem as though the death eaters had taken over the school and didn't give you or your fellow friend the education needed. We want you're last year to be the best there for hope that you do return to Hogwarts but as always it is of your own choice. _

_Sincerely yours _

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione read the letter and started to smile "I think this is great, what's your problem?"

"My problem, MY PROBLEM! Well of course you'd think this is great you love school and exams and all the rest that comes with school as for me I finally thought all those years of school where over and now this I don't think I'm going to go!"

"Oh come on, Ron" Hermione said slightly sarcastically

"Schools not that bad I mean we did have some fun, didn't we Harry?" Hermione said while nudging Harry who was stuck in thought

"Erm… what? Oh yeah sometimes" Harry said who wasn't paying that much attention to what Ron and Hermione where talking about

"All those year I mean look at the adventures we had" Hermione said still looking pleased with the idea of going back to school.

Other side of London someone else had just got there letter and didn't quite no how to take it, part off him didn't want to go thinking he'd end up being beaten to death be everyone at Hogwarts and the other part thought wait this could be the best time to get my say and sort things out once and for all!


	2. back to home sweet home

Chapter 2 back to home sweet home

The golden trio walked towards the Hogwarts express. After 2days of talking about what fun they had had and their adventures and of course seeing Hadrig, Hermione had convinced Ron that he did want to return to Hogwarts. Harry didn't mind either way to be honest but decided to return anyway. They got on the train and looked for an empty compartment, it didn't take them to long. It was at the front of the train not usually where they would sit but it was the only one they could find. They sat down to a comfortable silence seem as though they had spent most of the summer together they didn't have a lot to discus so they just sat their. It had been half an hour since the train had started when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

The door opened and surprising the trio in the cabin Zabini and Malfoy walked in.

"Erm do you mind if we sit here" Zabini asked very quietly with his head down.

"Let me think erm thought about it no"

"Argh come on Blaise we don't need to be treated like this"

"That's rough coming from you Malfoy"

"Hermione!"

"What?"

Harry shuck his head at his best friend "yes you can sit here" he said as his two best friends looked at him wide eyed. Harry didn't like Malfoy and Zabini hadn't really done anything for him to dislike about him but he felt sorry for them so he didn't feel right leaving them walk round asking people to ask them if they could sit with them, so that's why Harry let them sit with them. It wasn't there fault who there parents where as it?

"Harry what are you doin?"

Harry leaned in closer to Hermione so their visitors wouldn't hear "all we're doing is letting them sit surely you can let them do that"

"Fine, fine come in sit down" she said with a fake enthusiasm

They stood in the door way for a few moments before awkwardly walking into the compartment. They sat in silence for awhile before Harry broke the silence.

"Erm so how was your summer?" he asked their newly required company.

"Just splendid" Malfoy said sarcastically

Zabini glared at his friend for his rudeness "it wasn't too bad I mean it could have been better, what about you?"

"It was ok"

And then the compartment was consumed with silence and it didn't break until they where almost at Hogwarts.

"listen you guys I did to go meet the other head in the heads compartment see you at the feast save me a seat ok?" after they had sent McGonagall a letter telling her they would be returning to Hogwarts Hermione got a letter telling her that McGonagall would like to inform Hermione that she would be happy if she would take the responsibility of being head girl of course Hermione being who was just couldn't miss the opportunity, so yes Hermione was head girl.

"There's no need"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked

"There's no need I'm the other head so we've already meet" said Zabini giving Hermione a half hearted smile.

"Oh" was all she could say.

The train soon stopped and Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Draco all went to find the other prefects and show the first years to the boats while Harry found Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus and headed to the carriages. After all the first years we're safely on the boats they all went to their carriages. Each houses set of prefects had their own carriage and so did the heads. Once they got to the castle they all headed to the great hall. Although the war had almost destroyed the castle you would of never have been able to tell as everything had been restored and looked as good as new. The new students were sorted into their houses and the feast began. Soon it was all over and they had to be escorted to their common room and Blaise and Hermione we're shown to their new shared common room. They hadn't spoken to each other unless it was necessary since they had gotten off the train. McGonagall took them to the top level of Hogwarts and showed them to there portrait, it was a beautiful young lady in a light blue summer dress under an apple tree picking one of the apples off and eating it.

"Hello" the portrait said

"Hello Amelia these are our new set of heads Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger"

"Hello" she smiled "I'd shack your hands but being a portrait I don't have that privilege" she laughed

"Hello Amelia nice to meet you" said Hermione politely

"Yes it's a pleasure" Blaise said just as politely

Amelia smiled at the two before asking them what they would like their password to be.

"How about amour dans les bras?" the portrait asked after having no reaction from the heads.

Blaise looked at her obviously knowing French shock his head before agreeing to it "okay"

Hermione hadn't a clue what it meant she'd only heard of amour which she knew meant love but thought it sounded beautiful.

"Yes that'll be fine" she smiled

"Okay then now that's sorted I'll leave you get some rest I'll be seeing you tomorrow good night" and McGonagall left.

"Well I suppose you'll be wanting to enter now see you in the morning" Amelia said before opening the entrance to the common room.

They walked into the common room had a quick look round before heading to their dorms. Hermione walked into her room and was meet with dark green and silver walls she blinked a few times before turning around and walking out of the room. As she walked out Blaise was also coming out of a room.

"Erm I think you've got my room" said Hermione quietly

"Yes so did I at first that's until I saw the door"

"The door?" ok now Hermione was confused

"Yes look at your door" he said as if it was the simplest of answers.

Hermione turned around and looked at her door and on it in silver writing was written **Hermione Granger head girl. **

"Oh"

"Yeah I know I'm in Gryffindor heaven" he laughed

"You don't happen to know where that leads to do you." Hermione's asked suddenly noticing another stair case.

"What" following where Hermione was looking at he saw the stair case "erm no"

They both walked up the stair case and stopped at the door they both reached for the knob and brushed hands.

"Sorry"

Blaise opened the door to find a roof. When they walked out them we're on one of Hogwarts roofs and it was beautiful. They stood there for awhile before they returned to their dorms and off to bed without a word.

A/N ok the wording might not be perfect but anyway what did you think? I must admit I stole the idea of the password off another member of fanfic I hope she doesn't mind to much anyway well bye for now


	3. possibility of friendship?

_**A:N hey to let ppl know it might seem like a blaise and hermione at first but stick with it it is goin to be a dramione and what do you think like the new characters? let me know R&R**_

_**Chapter 3 possibility of friendship?**_

Hermione woke up early today as she didn't want to give a bad impression in her first day of classes. She got out of bed stretched and had a nice hot shower. She loved a hot shower it has so calming perfect for her first day back for classes. After she got out of the shower she dried herself and put on her uniform. She went down stairs into the common room she had an hour before class so thought shed do some reading before walking down for breakfast. Blaise got up and looked at his room, red and gold were the colours for some reason he liked them. He got changed and when to their small kitchen. When he left the kitchen he found Hermione sitting on the sofa reading. With his toast in hand he went and sat down next to her, he was determined to prove to her that not all Slytherin are arrogant prunes if it's the last thing he did and that was a promise.

"Good morning Hermione"

"Morning oh and its granger to you" Hermione didn't think of him as someone who had the right to call her by her first name.

"Why it's your name isn't it?" he smirked _do all Slytherin have to be able to do that or is it just Malfoy's minions I wonder?_

"Yes but that doesn't give you the right to use it, Zabini" she stated still not looking up from her book.

"Oh please call me Blaise and when or who would have the right to use it?"

"Friends you know people with respect for people not death eaters"

"I'm not a death eater"

"Fine ex death eaters"

"I never was a death eater, you know not all Slytherin want to or do become death eaters"

"Ha could have fueled me"

"Yes well it's true"

"Whatever you say"

"Shouldn't you be meeting Potter and Weasley?" Blaise said changing the subject.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I will meet them in the great hall later"

"Cant you cut me some slack I'm trying to be nice here"

"And why is it that you're acting nice it's not like you've tried before is it?"

"Yes I realized that thanks for stating the obvious" one glare of Hermione "but I've realized my mistakes and I'm trying to set them right"

"Yes well you have to try harder I'm not just gonna drop to your feet and ask for your friendship am I?"

"I don't know you could surprise me" _now that would be funny._

"Don't hold your breath"

"Ok well I'll cya in class bye Hermione"

"What have I told you about calling me that" Hermione screamed but it was no use he had already left.

Blaise snickered to himself it was funny when Hermione got angry funnier when she was angry at someone else but none the less still funny.

"Hey drake"

"Hi how was it with the bookworm?" Draco asked his friend

"Ok she's ok I don't know why you've never tried to talk to her"

"You mean you're like friends?" Draco asked skeptic

"I'm trying to get their"

"You okay mate?"

"Yeah anyway come on Arithmancy in a minute we better get a move on"

"Hey guys" Hermione said once she had gotten to the Gryffindor table and found her friends.

"Hi 'mione" said Ron

"Oh hey Maya" said Harry once he realized she was standing over him.

"Ron you know I don't like that nickname it sound like your saying mine and it's weird"

"Fine hi Maya, chill"

"That's better" she laughed

"So how was Blaise" Harry asked

"He's… wait did you just call him Blaise?"

"Yeah it is his name right?"

"You're as bad as he is!!!" Hermione said lustrated

"What?"

Ron just looked at them not interlay sure about what they were talking about.

"Never mind and he's fine perfectly bloody fine! change subject"

"Erm ok, what's your first class today?"

"Arithmancy"

"DADA"

"No I have that on Wednesday"

"Then we have potions"

"Me two at least I know I've got one subject with you guys today" Hermione thought the last part out loud.

"I'm sure we have more classes together" Ron offered trying to cheer Hermione up

"Yeah I suppose"

"Ok listen I better be off Arithmancy now and I don't wanna be late for my first class do I? You two should also start to head off"

"Yeah she's fine" Harry laughed

"Ha-ha very funny" she said pulling a face and she was off.

She walked to the Arithmancy class on the 4th floor and walked it she was there just in time and all the seats had been taken apart from one right in-between yes you guessed it Malfoy and Zabini. Zabini smiled at her and signaled for her to come join them.

"Hello" Zabini said happily _what is it with him?_

"Hi" Malfoy said boredom on his futures

"Malfoy, Zabini" Hermione said with a nod, then she sat down this was going to be a long lesson.

Their new Arithmancy teacher Miss Zahra walked in and the class soon became silent.

"good morning class I am miss Zahra your new Arithmancy teacher today I want to get to know you so I will be able to teach you better and know what your teaching preferences are, so I'll start off with your names I want you each to stand up and tell me your name, what you enjoy and what you dislike, your hobby, dreams for the future and what you want or don't want in my class, so who first?"

"Me, me, me I wanna go first"

"Oh Merlin please no" muttered Malfoy while Blaise looked though rely amused

"My name is Pansy Parkinson and I enjoy pleasing Draco I don't like mud argh I mean muggleborns my hobby is shopping and looking pretty"

"Even though it doesn't work" Blaise said

Pansy ignored this and acted as if she hadn't been interrupted "my dreams for the future is to one day marry Draco and I want group work in this class so me and my Dracie poo can show you how perfect we are together"

"Oh god" Draco said before hiding his head in his hands.

"Erm ok next?" Miss Zahra asked

After no one tried to answer she decided to just go through seating areas. Hermione, Draco and Blaise sat at the back in the middle so they thought they'd be one of the last to have to speak.

"Ok I'll start from the back row, you!"

I girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey blue eyes stood up "My names Electra Williams I enjoy reading and ninjitsu I dislike being threatened by anyone my hobbies are horse riding, acting and dueling and many more my dream is to become I highly known witch and muggle. In this class I would like more enjoyable ways to learn"

"Okay next?"

A girl slightly taller then Electra stood up she had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes "My names Anastasia Spelling I also enjoy ninjitsu and listening to music I dislike being annoyed my hobbies are climbing, swimming and studying my spell casting my dream is to become a healer and a chief in the muggle world. In this class I'd like quizzes so to speak"

"Okay good, you"

This went on until it came to Hermione. Draco had just speaking and now it was her turn "my names Hermione Granger I enjoy reading and adventures I dislike being treated any less then anyone on else my hobbies are reading, listening to music and singing. My dreams are to show the wizarding world that even muggle should be treated with respect. In this class I would like to be able to give presentations"

Next it was Blaise " okay my names Blaise Zabini but some people call me Blake I enjoy hanging out with my friends I dislike being judged" he envisaged on the judged " my hobbies are writing, kick boxing and dueling my dream is to become a Aura and I'm not sure what I'd like in this class to be honest"

"Okay what about you?"

The rest of the lesson was all the same everyone talked about them self and by the time we'd all finished the bell rang. Hermione went through all her lessons with out any hassle. After dinner where she had meet up with Ron and Harry and talked about the classes that the other wasn't in Hermione went to the library.

"Hey, Hermione right?" a voice said from behind Hermione when she was in her secluded part of the library where people rarely visited.

"Oh Merlin you scared me yes I'm Hermione and your Electra and Anastasia?"

The two girls smiled at her "yes we were wondering if you would mind if we joined you?"

"Oh no of course not here" Hermione said while moving her stuff.

When they finished their studying they all went for a walk to get to know each other. Electra and Anastasia had been friends from the age of 9; they had known each other many years before that but never really tried to communicate. They got their letter and where pleased that they where coming to Hogwarts, Electra and Anastasia are both in Slytherin but are very different from their house mates. None of their parents ever served under the command of lord Voldamort and they didn't agree with the blood labeling. Hermione although hadn't known them very long was already quiet fond of the pair.

After that Hermione went back to the common room, surprisingly Blaise wasn't there to annoy her. She went to her dorm got changed and as soon as her head hit the pillow was fast asleep; it had been a long day today.


	4. annoyance once more

The thin line between love and hate

_**Chapter 4 Annoyance once more**_

The early morning sun light filled the room and Hermione opened her eyes to see a pair of indigo blue eyes looking back at her. She jumped out of her skin and pulled her coffers tightly round her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Blaise?" Hermione screamed

"oh well I thought you might want some breakfast and seem as though yesterday being the first day and all I decided to make you breakfast in bed p.s you did say try harder" he smiled cheerfully at her pointing at her desk where she had a lovely breakfast set out for her.

"And you couldn't have knocked?"

"I wanted it to be more romantic" he smiled he said sickly sweetly

"BLAISE GET OUT"

"Ok fine I was hoping we could talk and get to know each other a bit while u ate but I'll leave you I suppose, enjoy"

Hermione smiled to her self as he shut the door behind him. Yes he was annoying and he was a Slytherin but he was also funny and sweet and she was starting to like him. Although she'd only been living with him for a day or two but he was really starting to change her mind about him. He was cheeky but cute, funny but not a total idiot and he knew how to make her smile even if it was only an inward smile. She got up and had a shower after she dried herself, brushed her hair and teeth and finally got dressed she walked to her desk where Blaise had placed the food she had a cup of cappuccino and a glass of multivitamin her favorite fruit juice, toast soldiers and two soft boiled eggs and she had a small bowl of strawberries. Hermione loved strawberries it was one of her favorite if not her favorite fruits. _How did he know what my favorite breakfast is? _She let the thought fade and just set it aside as a coincidence. (A: N: if you happening to wonder how the breakfast stayed warm so on and so forth use your imagination hello this is Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry anything can happen) She finished her breakfast and magically sent them down to the kitchen. She left her room and walked down into the common room. Blaise was sitting on the coach when he felt someone sit next to him; he turned around and saw…

"Draco how did you get in?" Blaise asked.

"I told the painting I'd burn her if she didn't let me in" Draco answered as if it was something he did all the time.

"You can't do that" Blaise said looking at his friend with disapproval, _poor Amelia. _

"I just did" Draco smirked.

"Yh well don't do it again if you want to come in knock"

"Oh it's not like she minded she actually giggled at me"

"Yes but still"

"Fine give me the password"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause you not a head"

"I got two heads does that count?"

"You may have two heads but apparently only one works and it's not the one that sits on your shoulders" Blaise laughed.

"Oi you cheeky cunt" Draco said throwing a cushion at him.

"What it's true"

"No its not"

"Ok maybe it's not but its still funny" Blaise said in-between fits of laughter.

"Shut up"

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione was at the foot of the stair case. Draco was running after Blaise while hitting him with the cushion and Blaise was trying to get away from Draco while laughing and trying not to fall over anything. He could tell you it was difficult!

Everything went quiet until… CRASH! Blaise fell flat on his arse, laughing.

"And what's so funny?" Hermione asked annoyed. _Look there's that inward smile again. _

"Yesterday Goyle was eating" Blaise said but was interrupted by Draco "as per usual" Blaise gave Draco a glare for interrupting him "anyway and he started choking" he was interrupted again this time by Hermione "this is funny? And why are you laughing about it now?" "if you stop inter-fucking-rupting me you might find out" " well sorry" "shhh anyway… he started choking and pansy came in and started drooling over Draco" "also as per usual" Blaise just ignored Draco's comment on the subject. "And she was just about to say "draky poo" when Goyle pucked all over her you should of her face" and Blaise started laughing again Draco just shook his head at him.

"I think you've had to much coffee mate"

"Cappuccino actually" Blaise smiled.

"Wait what is Malfoy doing here?"

"You only just realized I was here? Thanks am I that unnoticeable?"

"No but how and when and why are you here?"

"So you do notice me"

"No idiot"

"You just admitted it that you notice my Malfoy charm and god like looks not to mention my wicked personality"

"Are you sure this room is big enough for your ego I'm starting to suffocate its taking up that much air"

"Maybe but you love it"

"I think you mistake disgust for love"

"Anyway… where's Blaise?"

"How did you get in and why are you here?"

"Your painting let me in I think she might fancy me see I'm so irresistible that even paintings want to rip my clothes off and…"

"And why are you here?"

"Cant I see my mate?"

"I'm not your mate"

Draco looked at her confused "I wasn't talking about you…"

"Well who were you talking… oh Blaise I forgot about him actually where is he?"

"I just asked that"

"Well how was I suppose to know where he is?"

"So your talking about me see how famous I am"

"Ok well I have to go cya later Zabini bye Malfoy"

"Bye" they said.

"Yh what ever" and with that Hermione left.

"Did we all just have a some what civil convocation?" Blaise asked as he heard the portrait shut.

"Yh I think we did" Draco said thinking

"Weird…"

"Yh and what the hell was up with her she seemed a lil scatter brained" Draco asked.

"I donno maybe it's her time of the month" Blaise joked.

"Or maybe she doesn't do mornings you can't be a know it all, all the time I suppose"

"Maybe"

It hadn't been an eventful morning. After her weird encounter with Zabini and Malfoy Hermione met up with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the great hall and talked for a while before they had classes and after classes Hermione met up with Electra and Anastasia. They went for a walk round the black lake.

"So what have to been up to?" Electra asked.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Hermione asked the two.

"Same we haven't done much…"

They sat down by one of the trees by the lake. The sat and talked for a few hours.

"Oh look its Blaise" Anastasia said nodding her head in his direction.

"What does he want" Hermione wined.

"I don't know but he's coming this way" said Electra.

"Oh god" Hermione said when he was a mere two feet away.

"Hello to you too" Blaise said.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I came to spend time with you Electra and Anastasia"

"Well I don't want to spend time with you I spend enough time with you as it is"

"Well it's not just up to you and I know you love me really" he said to Hermione as he sat down next to her.

"Yh yh sure I do haven't you heard I'm secretly madly in love with you" she said sarcastically.

"Yh actually there was a rumor about that, that and you being half elf" he laughed

"You guys are funny" Anastasia said.

"I don't think he's funny" Hermione huffed.

_I think he's HOT _Electra thought. She'd fancied him for ages now but didn't think the feeling was mutual so decided she wouldn't pursue it and just stuck to being mates and casual flirting.

"Anyway what have you ladies been up to?"

"Usual none of your business" she smiled

"Ok fine don't tell me"

"I wasn't planning too"

"Well I don't want to know anyway"

"Liar"

"I am not"

This went on for a while and Electra and Anastasia just laughed at the pair.

"Okay I'm off guys and I won't cya tomorrow because I'm going out with Harry, Ron and Ginny, so cya the day after?"

"Yh sure good night" said Electra and Anastasia in chores.

"I'll walk with you" said Blaise.

"No its ok" she said over her shoulder as she walked off.

"Bye girls" and with that Blaise ran to catch up with her.

(A:N; ok well what did you think? sorry its taken me so long to update it and i'll try to update faster anyway hope you liked it REVIEW pls i'd really like to hear you point of view on this and my other story anyway talk soon bye xxx)


	5. only review will tell very important

VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ TAKE A FEW MINUTES FROM UR LIFE TO READ THIS THANK YOU XXX

hello evilcrossedwithgood here i have something very important to say "drum role please" well you obviously have read the thin line between love and hate... well i have a lot of different ideas of how it can go but i have a really big problem i cant choose which ones to use well heres something that will help me out in choosing i have a question "who should blaise have a secret love for electra or hermione?" it would still be a dramione if you choose blaise secret love to be hermione i think it would end up being one of those hermione blaise and draco stories i've read two and enjoyed both or they could fight over her OR he's secret love could be electra!!!few ideas i had i could turn it into a veela story or a vampire one but i need help so please tell who you want blaise with and any other ideas plus keep in mind the faster you give me ur ideas and choices (and by the way i want a lot of reviews to choose from please:) so tell friend to read and tell me what they think as well) the faster my next hopfully very long chapter will be in i'll give you a few days up until ermmmmmmmm i think wednesday i want time for lots of review but i cant wait to get back to writing so yes all shall be finally decided by wednesday... Love ya all thanks for the reviews cant wait to see what u think bye xxx


End file.
